Holy Knight
Summary Holy Knight is the first OC that MetaKnight ever created in Scribblenauts. Holy was an old OC for the game Castle Crashers by The Behemoth, and eventually Meta decided to re-make him in SU. Holy's position in the Castle Crashers is currently being the leader, since their King mysteriously disappeared a few years ago- most presumably dying during The Adventures of Holy Knight, MetaKnight's first series on SU. Appearance Holy Knight's appearance is practically similar to the rest of the Castle Crashers, despite a few different details that makes him stand out. His color pattern is different compared to the original patterns on the other Knights. Holy wears white and gray crusader armor, with a bright yellow line across the waist and a tiny star icon on his chest. His helmet is a bright golden yellow with suns on the parts where his helmet could open, and he has a black cross pattern going over his helmet with bright white eyes. The top of his helmet has a white tip and a golden halo floating over it, and Holy has golden wings to match the halo. Holy's arms are covered in silver armor and shoulderpads with white gloves, for his boots they are pure black with white bottoms and spheres on the knees. (Unlike the other Castle Crashers, his arms/shoulderpads and boots would all be the same shade of dark gray.) Equipped on his left arm is a golden shield in the shape of a sun, with another sun pattern on the inside with an orange and bright yellow coloration and brown fabric handle. Personality It's difficult to put this to words, but Holy's personality and behaviors are honestly a little mixed. Sometimes he can act positive, sometimes he can act negative, Holy's been through a lot of fortunate and unfortunate events that impacted him physically and mentally. Whenever he's not "dealing" with anything, he can be mildly calm if not serious if he needs to be. Other times he can be very caring or not caring at all, it can depend on the situation: keeping an eye out for his fellow Castle Crashers, confessing personal feelings to his guardian angel, smack-talking to enemies (friends if necessary), it's all just a gamble to see how he'll act. The only part about his behavior that never changes is his bold spirit when he leads the Castle Crashers, whether they fight together, separately, or even with people not even familiar to him. And his caring watch for those in need of help, no matter if they want it or not. The only downside to all of this is that Holy has developed a strange, yet ever-growing grudge against humans. If word of them is ever brought up, he'll immediately become irritated and maybe even furious. Holy seems to hate humans more than anything in the world, even Eclipse and the Darkin. It's unknown why he hates them in the first place, despite him being on Earth for not even a decade. Backstory Holy Knight is a half-blood angel who was sent down from the heavens to aid the Castle Crashers in their war against their archenemies, The Darkin. It's unknown how old Holy is, most likely he could me decades, centuries, or even THOUSANDS of years old due to his species. Before descending to the Earth Holy used to live in heaven with all the other angels, including his own Guardian Angel herself. Soon came the day when Holy was called down to Earth because the dark forces have been growing in power, and for about 4 years Holy has been aiding the Castle Crashers in desperate times. Before all this happened however as said above, Holy usually lived in heaven. It's not certain what he exactly did, but it's highly expected that he possibly just lived a normal life as anyone else who lives in heaven. Holy's parents are yet to be discovered, as for the rest of his family, the closest people to him are his Guardian Angel and his evil brother Demon Knight. The Unfortunate (and ironic) Event *Not that this was intentional, but during a 2016 Scribbleween series by MetaKnight, it was shown in a flashback that Holy Knight's Guardian Angel was turned into a Succubus by Demon Knight's henchman, which left a huge impact on Holy ever since The Adventures of Holy Knight. Not only that, but the two were separated. (Holy's Angel lived within Holy's soul throughout his life, making sense that his life wasn't the same ever since.) Fortunately the two were finally reunited at the end of the Scribbleween series, despite how ironic it has become now that an Angel and a Succubus are in love. Series The following is a list of all the series Holy Knight was in, as well as the series creator and the role he played in the series: *The Adventures of Holy Knight, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Holy Knight: Return to Unlimited, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *The Adventures of Holy Knight 2, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Holy Knight and the Wrath of Waspdron, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Castle Crashers: Battle Royale, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Five Nights at Nightmare Burger's, by Sammy and MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Darkness over Dreamland, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Darkness over Dreamland: Rebirth, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Name, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Onslaught, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Silver Bells, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *In the Trap, by MetaKnight (Cameo) *Noob Defense, by MetaKnight (Supporting Protagonist) *Expedition: Arabhon, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Nightmare Tower, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Shattered Reflections, by MetaKnight (Leading Protagonist) *Scribbler Smackdown, by William (Combatant) Category:Scribbler Characters Category:MetaKnight's Characters